disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Walk on the River's Side
'Walk on the River’s Side '''is the 57th episode of Season 9. Summary Captain Jake and Kwazii are in the Fantasy Forest’s river bank to find out how River Runners are able to run across the surface of water. Unbeknownst to them, Cruella De Vil and her henchmen are secretly hacking their communications, and when Cruella finds out about the lizard, she flies to the Fantasy Forest to get her hands on one to use as a hat in an upcoming fashion competition in Paris, France. Plot The episode begins with Kwazii and Captain Jake water skiing in the Mystic Mire, mimicking river runners. The pirate pals want to find out how the magical lizard can walk on water without the help of a boat. Sheriff Callie sends out a message to the DJC kids visiting the Mystic Mire, asking them if there are any river runners in their area. DJC kid Twinkle responds, and she sends Sheriff Callie her location. Sheriff Callie informs Cubby, who inform the pirates, who begin heading up river by canoe. Sheriff Callie tries sending them the coordinates of the location, but fails to because fashion designer Cruella De Vil and her henchmen, Horace and Jasper, have intercepted their communications. Hearing about the river runners, Cruella gets inspired use them for a hat in an upcoming fashion competition in Paris. Meanwhile, the pirates reached the place where Twinkle said she found the river runner, as Captain Jake states. Kwazii agrees, noticing the mystic trees in the area; and as stated that a river runner loves to lay in the sun in the morning on a mystic tree and eat the yummy fruit, a mystic fruit fall and break on a branch. Though Captain Jake doesn't know about what Kwazii thinks, he decides to climb the trees for a bird's-eye view, which he does. Upon reaching the top, he hears a hissing noise, confirming that it sounds like a lizard. Suddenly, the tree Captain Jake was on shakes and bends downward, revealing the back half of a light green lizard with black stripes sticking out from the leaf covered branch. Captain Jake couldn't quite get a good look at the lizard as he crawled back into the leaves, so he asked Kwazii if he can. As the lizard poked his head out from the leaves and back, Captain Jake inched closer and closer up the branch towards him. When he reached the lizard, he rustled his hand into the leaves, causing the lizard to jump out from the branch and get spotted by Kwazii, who stated that the lizard was green and looks like a dinosaur. As the lizard dove into the water, Kwazii added that he sinks. The lizard then swam under the water, leading Kwazii to go in for a closer look. After swimming with the lizard until he clung to an underwater branch, Kwazii came back up and told Captain Jake that the lizard was a green iguana. He then says that the iguana's defense was to dive underwater and hide there from predators, and though he was an awesome lizard, he wasn't a water-walker. As Kwazii swam towards shore, he asks Captain Jake where he is. Captain Jake then tells Kwazii that he found a river runner on another tree. A harpy flies by to hunt the river runner, but the river runner jumps out of the tree, into the river, and begins running on it. Kwazii names it Kersplash and figures out that on water, river runners run 5 miles per hour, just like the average human. The two then find out that river runners' hind feet are bigger than their front feet. Later, Kwazii finds out that river runners' hind feet have loose flaps of skin. Finally, the pirate pals find out that river runners are very light. This information is enough for Sofia to make a River Runner Power Disc. Suddenly, Cruella De Vil, Jasper, and Horace net Kersplash. The pirates then activate River Runner Powers and head after Cruella's boat. They free Kersplash and at the end, Cruella, Jasper, and Horace get shipwrecked. Later, the team sits along the river while summarizing their adventure, ending the episode. Characters * Trivia * This episode is based on ''Walk on the Wetside from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Cruella De Vil Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 9 episodes Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 9 images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Octonauts images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Couple images Category:Season 9 episodes based on cartoons